guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Profession
A profession is a set of Attribute ranks and skills that define your character's abilities. All player characters in the game have both a primary profession, which cannot be changed, and a secondary profession. A character has access to all skills of both chosen professions. A player's choice of professions does not limit the types of weapons and other items that character can equip (although that character may not have the attribute points to use a certain weapon or item at full capability). Furthermore a player's primary profession determines what armor they can wear and you can only use runes from your primary profession. Any profession can serve as primary or secondary, which means there are a total of 30 possible profession combinations. Only primary professions have access to the primary attributes marked by image:Exclaim2.GIF below: Note: This is a list of professions presently in the game. Professions of future releases will be added as more complete information about them is obtained. Core Professions (Chapter One) The following are the so-called "core" professions from Chapter One, which will also be available in all future chapters: Warrior *'image:Exclaim2.GIFStrength:' Every rank gives an additional 1% armor penetration on attack skills and increases the effectiveness of Strength-based skills. *'Swordsmanship:' Increases damage and effectiveness of sword strikes and sword-based skills. *'Axe Mastery:' Increases damage and effectiveness of axe strikes and axe-based skills. *'Hammer Mastery:' Increases damage and effectiveness of hammer strikes and hammer-based skills. *'Tactics:' Increases duration and effectiveness of shouts and stances. Ranger *'image:Exclaim2.GIFExpertise:' For every rank in Expertise, the energy cost of attack skills, preparations and traps decreases by 4%. Also increases the effectiveness of abilities in this set, mostly stances. *'Marksmanship:' Increases the effectiveness of bow-related attacks and skills. *'Wilderness Survival:' Affects the power of all linked skills, such as preparations, traps and rituals. *'Beast Mastery:' Improves all skills linked to capturing and containing your pets, as well as a few non-pet-related boosts to help in combat. This attribute also increases the damage your pet does in combat when it makes a normal attack. Monk *'image:Exclaim2.GIFDivine Favor:' Every rank heals the target ally for 3.2 Health (rounded down) each time a Monk spell is cast on that ally, as well as increasing the effectiveness of spells from this set. *'Healing Prayers:' Increases effectiveness of spells that focus on healing allies. *'Protection Prayers:' Increases effectiveness of spells that focus on preventing or redirecting damage. *'Smiting Prayers:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells that focus on using holy damage to destroy enemies or enchanting allies offensively. Necromancer *'image:Exclaim2.GIFSoul Reaping:' Each rank in Soul Reaping gives you 1 Energy every time a creature or player dies nearby. *'Blood Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that steal Health from the enemy or sacrifice your own Health to aid allies and harm foes. *'Curses:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that hex the enemies, making them less effective in battle. *'Death Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of spells and skills that target corpses, such as raising minions or drawing Health and Energy from both corpses and minions Mesmer *'image:Exclaim2.GIFFast Casting:' Every rank increases the casting speed of spells and improves Mantra of Recovery, the only linked skill. *'Inspiration Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Inspiration magic. Most of these spells are designed to support or enhance a character. *'Domination Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Domination magic. The few direct-damage spells that exist, as well as other types of directed offensive magics, are a part of this set. *'Illusion Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Illusion magic. This set is heavy on hexes and damage-over-time spells, and is mostly offensive in nature. Elementalist *'image:Exclaim2.GIFEnergy Storage:' Every rank increases Energy capacity by three, and also improves Energy Storage spells. *'Fire Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Fire magic, which deals massive AoE damage. *'Water Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Water magic, which deals AoE damage and slows targets. *'Air Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Air magic, which deals massive damage to single foes and can also blind and knockdown. *'Earth Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Earth magic, which increases the caster's armor and deals AoE knockdown and damage. Guild Wars: Factions (Chapter Two) The following are the new professions added with the upcoming expansion Guild Wars: Factions (Chapter Two): Assassin * * * * Ritualist *Spawning Power (Primary) *Channeling Magic *Communing Magic *Restoration Magic